


Bound and Breaking (Art)

by dosymedia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosymedia/pseuds/dosymedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork originally completed for <a href="http://sylvanelfqueen.livejournal.com/433164.html">Bound and Breaking</a> as part of <a href="http://casestory.livejournal.com">Case Story Big Bang 2013</a> on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Breaking (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound and Breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860822) by [islandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl). 



"Danny is pushing his way through on the heels of the last cop, gun raised, eyes darting around the completely trashed house. He doesn’t have to look far before his eyes land on Steve. His knees go instantly weak and if it weren’t for sheer determination, he’s sure they would give out at the sight." - excerpt from Bound and Breaking 


End file.
